


The Royals - Tale Four.

by mellineblanc



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: It starts with a scene right after the end of the ep. Then a little moment between the couple and then a very cute family moment. Hope you all like it.





	The Royals - Tale Four.

_Me and the Queen are officially moving to Windsor Castle, and from now on, it will be the official residence of the royal family. I will not banish you all from my kingdom, but you are all forbidden to reside in our residence or enter the castle. We decided - Robert looked at me quickly and smiled - raising our children away from discord and hatred._

_I notice the disappointed tone in Robert's voice and I felt his pain as the family spoke. Helena was in shock, and Eleanor was the first to speak._

_\- Jasper and I want to live with you._

_Mr. Frost frowned and his eyebrows seemed more tightly knit. He was a handsome man, but he had strange eyebrows and seemed to express himself a lot with them. I always thought it was really funny._

_\- I took care of you, Len. When no one else cared, I looked out for you. I trusted you. I believed in you. - Eleanor had wide, shiny eyes. - But of them all, you were the biggest disappointment._

_\- Say it. - I asked him and rested my hand on my chest. I wanted them to stop. I wanted them to know and end this for good._

_Robert nodded, put his lips between his teeth, and sighed._

_\- After you left Liam, Daddy showed up. - My king had a tear down his eye and I saw myself in those emotions that it took. - He showed up and ... said he would have loved Willow. - Robert laughed. Between us the revelation was stronger and deepest._

_\- Son ... - Helena looked at Robert and Liam. What a difficult decision for a mother. I knew Robert was his favorite, his eternal child, his weak point._

_\- No, mother. No._

_He couldn’t finish. He didn’t want to. For Robert it wasn’t worth it sharing such a unique moment of his life with people who betrayed him in the worst way. Simon had finally given him his manumission, and that was enough for him._

_\- You stay with Liam._

_Robert nodded and I squeezed his hand to get the subject closed. It was my request to leave and Robert agreed with that decision promptly._

_\- Your Majesty. I heard Lucius speak behind me and I turned around._

_\- You're fired, Lucius. – Helena started. – Youut of your duties. Do not come here to call me Maj ..._

_Lucius glanced at Helena, then bowed. For me. I nodded at him and waited for his words._

_\- The problem was solved._

_I nodded._

_\- Thank you, Lucius._

_\- I'll take care of the move to the Castle. I wish you an excellent trip, your majesties._

_..._

I put the crown at the padded bracket and waved it so the castle clerk could take it to the safe. I took off my high-hees shoes and snapped my toes, enjoying their freedom.

\- Your Majesty, the king has just arrived.

I nodded, adjusting my hair with the reflection of the mirror, and smiled slightly to Beth.

\- And Edward?

\- He's in Latin class, my queen.

I took a deep breath and got up from my seat. I walked through the door of my quarters and on the roads, staffs stopped and bowed. I ignored them, not for them, but for finding it very unnecessary. Many things we have to ignore when you fall in love with the King of England.

\- Your Majesty. - His assistant smiled to me as past the office door, and closed it behind me.

Robert poured himself whiskey quietly and turned to me with a smile on his face as I entered. I had not seen him this morning; he was in Northern Ireland for a meeting with his parliamentarians.

\- Is something wrong, babe?

I swallowed hard and felt my eyes get wet with that simple question.

\- Robbie, I ... - I put my hand to my mouth and then hid my face in my hands. I started to cry there.

It was so difficult to hold those emotions in public, having to smile and look happy to the people. Make speeches, shake hands and look light and beautiful ... Robert hugged me and I grabbed his shirt as if it were my religion.

We were so happy, we had been trying for over a year. And I was finally pregnant. But them…

\- Babe, I'm not going to pressure you to talk.

He wanted a son or daughter. I wanted it so bad too.

\- I woke up this morning and ... and went to take a shower. - I wiped the tears from falling uncontrollably and sighed. - There was blood. A lot of blood. We call the doctor and ...

I looked at Robert and saw that he was examining me carefully. He sat down on the couch and put his glass on the glass table. He took a deep breath, shook his head… he shared the same pain as me.

\- It's not your fault, Wilhelmina. - He turned to me and called to his arms in a mute request.

I walked over to him and laid on my lap, feeling my husband kissing my cheek.

\- We'll have other children. A lot of them. We have to be patient.

I was so exhausted from all these frustrated attempts of pregnancy. We had done all the exams, checked all the possibilities. Maggie just said that sometimes it's not the time.

\- We have Edward. Let's focus on our son for now. Let's not worry about it anymore. We’ll keep trying of course, but let’s enjoy this. Us. You, me and Edward.

I nodded when the sobbing started to stop. I stayed on his lap and didn’tt even care if he had any crisis at the moment to settle. His fingers caressing my arms, his lips kissing the side of my face and neck was so good that I allowed myself to stay there for several minutes with my normal husband, not my king husband.

I turned my face to him and held the side of it, receiving a tender smile in response. He touched our lips casually and lowered his face to my neck as I hugged him to me. He lifted me, wrapping his arms around me and sat me on his lap. I placed my face on his shoulder as he stroked my back slightly. When we had commitments apart from each other he always miss me more than I him.

I moved my head against his and smiled as I rubbed my nose in his. He looked into my eyes one more time and we smiled at each other. Everything was worth it. I kissed his thin lips slowly and settled more comfortably on her lap. There was no sexual connotation there, we were just enjoying each other's presence. I kissed his face, his neck, caressed the back of his neck. I tickled his bad beard, watched him close his eyes and smile with that affection, he adored. I kissed his lips again and sucked the bottom down and caught him by surprise.

I felt much better already.

\- Mom?

A sweet little voice called me in the distance and I turned to see my boy standing in the doorway, with his notebook in his hand.

\- Are you still in your pajamas, honey? - I asked as he walked to the sofa where we were.

Edward dropped the notebook on the floor and climbed on the couch at a huge cost, settled between me and Dad, hooking on Robert's neck and looking at both of us.

_\- I uted for you and Daddy to visit me in the munning. Did not show up, Mommy._

 - No? - I asked, and my boy denied it. I kissed his fat cheek and squeezed him tightly.

 _\- No air, Daddy_. – He claimed for help.

\- Willow, you're going to kill the child.

I let go of him reluctantly and he snagged his father's neck again.

\- Mommy had that appointment that I told yesterday, remember? And Daddy was traveling. That’s why we couldn’t visit you.

He was thoughtful, trying to remember our conversation, and after a few seconds he nodded. Robert cherished the protruding belly and kissed our little boy's shoulder.

\- Did you eat well today, son? - He teased and Edward laughed.

\- I think someone stole the food from the kitchen again.

Ah yes. We have already discovered stocks and more stocks in his wardrobe and boxes hidden under the bed. For him it was hidden, but for the employees not. Robert did not want to disturb his mischief and only replaced with less calorie candy so as not to affect Edward's health very much.

_\- I want to go to cotland and pay with the promenade at the bach, Mommy._

Scotland. More specifically the castle of Mey, which stood on the coast of Scotland. We enjoyed going there because it was smaller and cozier for the three of us. And Edward love playing with the birds at the beach.

\- Dad's going to look at his schedule and try to clean everything up so we can get going as fast as we can, okay? – Robert said.

He nodded, pouting with his mouth. What a drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos.


End file.
